La chasse au trésor
by LunaMorgana
Summary: "La partie commence dans 5 secondes... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Bienvenue dans la chasse au trésor la plus importante d'Angleterre. Voici la première devinette. Vous avez jusqu'à 23h pour découvrir ou se trouve la suivante. Bonne chance et... amusez vous bien !" Une chasse est lancée à Poudlard, quel est l'enjeu ? Convaincre Harry de ne pas les abandonner. Ils ont une semaine.
1. Chapter 1

J'arrive plus à avoir de l'inspiration pour le 'Pouvoir des Trois' et comme je ne veux pas arrêter d'écrire j'ai fait cette histoire composée normalement de 10 chapitres max. Qui sortiront quand j'aurai le temps, désolée aussi pour le retard que je prends sur les autres histoires.

Résumé : Si je me souviens bien, Harry apprend la prophétie après la catastrophe du ministère, c'est bien ça ? Je ne me souviens plus vraiment faut que je relise tous les livres, mais dans ce contexte Ryry en a marre et il organise une surprise pour tous ses 'amis'. Et Voldemort est parti prendre des vacances à Hawaii donc on n'en parle pas. Voldy ramène trop de nuages noirs sur son passage, d'où le fait que je l'ai viré. Et normalement les élèves devraient partir en vacances mais ils sont encore en cours (je ne suis pas l'histoire à la lettre).

Disclaimer : Je prends juste le monde de J.K.R.

* * *

 _Prologue_

 **Bonjour mes amours, je ne suis plus disponible !**

 **Mais si vous voulez me trouver alors, bonne chance.**

 **La chasse au trésor (mdr je parle de moi, Harry) est ouverte.**

Ce message écrit en lettres de feu flottait au-dessus de la grande salle. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Et bien certains diront que je m'ennuie grave, d'autres que j'ai plus toute ma tête (mais qui l'aurait avec un bout d'horcruxe coincé dans le crâne et avec la mort de son unique famille?). Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons... En sachant que les sorciers sont réellement des moutons... C'est vraiment pathétique alors qu'ils se proclament la 'race supérieur', même-

\- Tu fais quoi ? M'interrompit quelqu'un dont j'identifiais immédiatement la voix.

\- Testament. Répondit Harry. (oui j'aime me parler à la troisième personne, mon psy dit que je suis schyso, autant en profiter.)

\- Ah...

Alors j'en étais où ? Ah oui, la 'race supérieur', même si pour certains ils ne le disent pas mais le pensent obligatoirement. D'après les sorciers, les moldus sont des 'sauvages' donc ils sont inférieurs. C'est compliqué, je dois avouer que moi-même je me suis senti supérieur aux Dursley quand j'ai su que j'étais sorcier. Après ils m'ont vite faire redescendre sur terre alors-

\- Tu sais que t'en auras pas obligatoirement besoin ? Demanda la voix en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule. 'Race supérieur' ? S'étouffa le garçon.

 _Étouffe-toi avec ta salive, Draco. Tu me feras des vacances._ Soupira mentalement Harry.

Ah, j'ai probablement oublié de vous dire que j'ai fait 'copain-copain' avec les serpy/serpillères (allez, riez que je me sente moins con... nan ? Pas grave vous avez pas d'humour). Ouep, en fait ils m'ont trouvé dans un placard à balais et m'ont joué un sale coup (que je vais leur faire regretter, bientôt). Ils m'ont fait avaler des gâteaux chargés de véritaserum et ont voulu m'humilier et au lieu de ça ils ont découvert le plan diabolique que j'avais instauré. En gros ils se sont incrustés dans mes projets machiavéliques pour cause, je cite 'Si un plan aussi Serpentard devait arriver, il est hors de question que nous n'en prenions pas part.' Depuis je me les trimbale partout. Peut-être que le suicide était préférable en fin de compte ?

\- C'est ça ton testament ? Ricana Draco.

\- Faut bien que je laisse une trace de mon passage, non ?

Draco roula des yeux, l'air de dire 'te fous pas de moi s'il te plaît, je m'appelle pas Weasley.' Il me laissa ensuite tranquille, coup de chance pour lui, j'avais réussi à sortir ma baguette et j'étais prêt à lancer un sort.

Bon cette fois je reprends, cependant il y en a qui l'assument entièrement, exemple : Malfoy.

Mais il a toujours été une exception cette p'tite fouine. Oups j'ai totalement dévié du sujet ! Je m'égare je m'égare...

Pauvres moutons, ils n'ont pas l'attention qu'ils méritent. Je regardais vite fait par l'écran, ça va les profs n'avaient pas encore ramené leurs fraise (j'allais dire graisse). C'était le matin, et un week-end en plus. Les pauvres petits Poudlariens, ils n'étaient pas habitués à se lever tôt mais comme cette histoire fit plus rapidement le tour de l'école que n'importe quelle rumeur, ils furent les premiers à voir un parchemin apparaître sur le mur en face des lettres de feu.

La foule était abondante et se bousculait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry sourit, c'était à son tour de s'amuser. La chasse allait débuter, et il voulait être aux première loges quand ils comprendront l'ampleur de ses actions. De toute façon, ils l'avaient cherché...

Il se désillusionna et mit tout pleins d'autres sorts de protection pour que Dumbledore ne puisse le repérer et descendit calmement à la grande salle.

Sur la table un mot était écrit, laissé à l'adresse des serpentards :

 _Le fou, le goinfre, la chouette et la lune sont en chemin, voulez-vous prendre part à leurs aventures ?_

Dans la grande salle il y avait un chahut insupportable, les préfets n'en menaient pas large et personne ne leur obéissaient. Ils avaient un air désespéré et laissèrent tomber leur envie de calmer le jeu et devinrent aussi hystériques que les autres.

Je me frayais un chemin au milieu de tout ce monde, les mains dans les poches n'hésitant pas à bousculer mes camarades au passage. Je dû probablement avoir un sourire sadique en voyant Granger et Weasley pâles comme la mort, lisant le parchemin long d'au moins un mètre. Et oui mes cocos, il est fini le temps où on se foutait de ma gueule. Payez-en les conséquences, et avec le sourire !

\- Tu... Tu crois vraiment qu'il fera vraiment ça ? Il n'oserait pas, pas vrai ? Paniqua Weasley. C'est Harry... Harry est... un héros ?

 _Ah nan ! Maintenant il paraître méchant quand les élèves découvriraient la lettre._ Bouda Harry.

\- En même temps c'est pas étonnant vu comment tu t'es comporté avec lui ces derniers temps ! Déclara sombrement Granger.

Peu à peu la salle se fit silencieuse, pour pouvoir mieux entendre la dispute qui s'annonçait. Harry s'assit juste en face d'eux et s'adossa contre le mur. _J'avais bien dit que j'allais voir ça aux premières loges, non ?_ Il fit un grand sourire en voyant les Serpentards entrer discrètement et se positionner à la deuxième rangée.

\- Comment ça ?

 _Oh, le pauvre petit, il avait l'air si déboussolé_. Ricana Harry. _Pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas une petite larmichette ? Ça ferait plus crédible._

\- Toi avec ta jalousie, c'est pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu fuir et nous pourrir la vie comme ça ! C'est de ta faute. Granger renifla de dégoût en le regardant de haut en bas. En même temps ça peut se comprendre.

\- Bien envoyé Granger ! Cria quelqu'un, Harry reconnu la voix de Blaise et sourit d'avantage.

Blaise adorait foutre la merde, c'était pas nouveau alors quand il en avait l'occasion, il la prenait sans hésiter. C'était un peu comme un alcoolo devant son verre, impossible à séparer.

Weasley rougit de fureur et se tourna vers les élèves qui se regardaient entre eux, qui avait osé crier ? Ne trouvant personne il reporta sa colère sur Hermione qui avec ses cheveux broussailleux gâchait la vue à ceux de derrière qui tentèrent de se déplacer.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Hurla-t-il. Espèce de sang-de-bourbe !

La grande salle se figea instantanément, Weasley, l'amoureux des moldus insultait une née de moldus ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Dans son coin Harry se roulait par terre, tenant sa baguette à la main. Il hoqueta et pleura tellement il avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement quand les portes claquèrent dans un bruit sourd.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer, avec McGo et Rogue derrière lui. Il s'avancèrent rapidement vers le parchemin accroché au mur, les élèves s'écartant sur leur passage.

Harry se redressa, le spectacle allait réellement commencer.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda calmement Dumby, il inspecta les lettres de feu avant de les effacer d'un coup de baguette puis il se tourna vers le parchemin et le décrocha délicatement. Sans le lire, il posa sa question à sa Directrice adjointe. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je viens moi aussi d'être alertée, un Gryffondor est venu me chercher.

\- Professeur Rogue ? Le vieux fronça les sourcils de plus en plus confus.

\- Monsieur Malfoy est aussi venu me voir lorsqu'il a appris cette histoire, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Déclara sèchement le sombre professeur de potion.

\- Euh... Professeur. Intervint Hermione après s'être remise du choc que lui avait provoqué Ron. Vous devriez lire le parchemin... Dumbledore souleva un sourcil pas convaincu. Il vient de Harry. Elle grimaça en prononçant son prénom.

La grande salle ne fut jamais aussi silencieuse depuis longtemps, chacun retenant son souffle. Dumbledore hésita puis sous le regard insistant de Minerva il se plongea dans la lecture du parchemin _, voyons ce qu'Harry voulait leur faire part._ Se disait-il en souriant joyeusement, mais ce sourire se perdit au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

 **Le jeu :**

 _Alors, alors._

 _Salut les moutons ! Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi il y a un parchemin ici ? Et pourquoi cette 'chasse au trésor' ? Bon je vais vous l'expliquer pour éviter à vos cerveaux de trop surchauffer. Dumby m'en voudrait si ses élèves mourraient pour cause de réflexion intense. (même si je trouve cela un peu dur de croire que vous avez un jour réellement réfléchi, bande de mollusques)._

 _ **Premièrement :**_ _J'en ai marre de jouer le rôle de héros qui sauve les jolies princesses en détresse (Weaslette ne te sens surtout pas visée!). À la base j'aurais du finir à Serpentard et devenir un magnifique mage noir (après avoir tué Voldy d'amour) et je vous aurais EXTERMINÉ ! Nan je rigole, ceux qui ont cru ça sont vraiment des, pour ne pas être vulgaire, personnes n'étant pas dotés de cerveau à leur naissance._

 _Au lieu de ça j'ai atterri dans la maison du 'Courage', attention place à la maison des Gryffondors ! Cette bande d'imbéciles suicidaires et malheureux. Je m'y suis fait de magnifiques amis tels que Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus je ne le savais pas avant d'avoir découvert certains faits qu'ils auraient probablement aimé garder secret. Mais bon, nous savons tous qu'à Poudlard il ne peut y avoir de secrets. (j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience)._

 _Si vous voulez connaître ces 'faits', adressez-vous directement aux concernés. Je suis certain qu'ils se feront un plaisir de vous expliquer tout cela en détails. Mais sachez que j'ai pris les nouvelles comme un coup de couteau dans le dos... Alors attendez vous à tout._

 _Parlons de vous. Vous pensiez tous savoir qui j'étais ? Ah ! Goddam ! Vous aviez tords ! Je ne suis pas le gentil toutou de Dumby, ça non. En fait je ne l'ai jamais été, même si ce crétin le croyait. Avant de m'égarer je reviens à vous. Alors je vais résumer rapidement ma vie selon votre point de vue :_

 __Première année : Potter est un héros ! Il sauve la pierre philosophale !_

 __Deuxième année : Nooon ! Un mage noir en puissance, notre Saint Potter parle Fourchelangue ! Et pis' finalement c'est Youpi ! Il nous a encore sauvé et a tué un Basilic, rien que ça !_

 __Troisième année : Le pauvre, son oncle psychopathe s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il va mourir !_

 __Quatrième année : La coupe de feu ! C'est un tricheur ! Potter le nul ! En plus il délire avec Voldy !_

 __Cinquième année : Heureusement qu'il est là pour assurer les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ! Sinon on serait dans le caca prout..._

 _Voilà, c'est pas très glorieux pas vrai ? Pourtant c'est vous qui m'avez fait vivre cet enfer ! Moi je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, vous me critiquez et voulez ensuite que je vous sauve ? Vous savez où vous pouvez le mettre ce sauvetage ? Dans votre biiiip !_

 _Je proclame haut et fort, qu'à partir de maintenant j'abandonne le monde sorcier. Voldemort pourra très bien faire ce qu'il veut je m'en bats les castagnettes._

 _ **Deuxièmement**_ _: Dumbledore. Vous ne voulez plus suivre la lecture après le premier point ? Et vous me maudissez ? Faites comme vous voulez mais j'ai des nouvelles à révéler. Libre à vous d'écouter la suite ou pas._

 _Vous savez qui c'est ? Moi oui, c'est le directeur d'une école qui est censé (tout est dans ce mot) être intelligent, mature et tout le blabla. Sauf que je me suis rendu compte pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine, que c'était un vieux sénile qui voulait que je devienne un meurtrier ! Pourquoi ?_

 _Je vais vous le dire, il y a pas mal d'années notre prof de divination (qui au passage est cinglée, ne l'oubliez pas) a fait une prophétie sur moi et Voldemort (Voldy ou Tommy pour les intimes). Elle disait je cite :_

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _Fou n'est ce pas ? Sérieusement, il s'attendait à quoi en me disant ça ? Quoi, c'est parce que je suis l'élu que je dois me sacrifier pour une bande de sorciers qui voudront ensuite me planter un couteau dans le dos ? (si ce n'est pas déjà fait)._

 _Moi je dis STOP ! C'est trop, j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie pour vos beaux yeux !_

 _Alors voilà j'ai pris cette décision (car à la base je voulais direct me barrer de ce monde pour aller chez les moldus, puis je me suis dit que j'aimais quand même quelques sorciers dans cette école). La chasse au trésor est en fait une chasse dont le trésor permettra de me parler et tenter de me convaincre de rester et tuer Voldy._

 _Les participants sont les suivants :_

 _\- Luna Lovegood, numéro 1._

 _\- Ronald Weasley, numéro 2._

 _\- Hermione Granger, numéro 3._

 _\- Le vieux sénile, Dumbledore, numéro 4._

 _Les règles sont simples, les voici :_

 _\- Il y a sept indices, un pour chaque jour. Vous aurez la journée pour deviner l'énigme et découvrir où se trouve la suivante. Aujourd'hui on est Lundi, la chasse se terminera donc Dimanche. Si vous n'avez pas trouvé l'énigme le premier jour, il faudra le chercher le jour suivant alors que vous auriez du être à l'énigme deux. Ça fait perdre du temps, mais se sera amusant de vous voir vous débrouiller._

 _\- La chasse commence à 10h00 et se termine à 23h00. À vous de voir comment vous allez répartir votre temps, je me moque pas mal que vous ayez cours ces jours-ci. Après tout, c'est le destin du monde sorcier que vous avez entre vos mains._

 _\- Des personnes connaissant mon plan se trouvent dans le château, à vous de les trouver avec les indices que vous aurez en plus. Cependant faîtes attention (je parle surtout à Dumbledore) ces personnes sont sous serment, impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Si vous tentez quelque chose contre eux, la chasse sera automatiquement annulée et sans retour possible. En bonus, je me vengerai sur vous._

 _\- Durant cette semaine je n'irai pas en cours, et à la fin je quitterai ce monde sauf si vous gagnez la partie et que vous avez réussi à me convaincre. Comme je vais très probablement m'ennuyer, pendant la journée j'apparaîtrai dix fois pendant une minute dans n'importe quel endroit. Si vous me trouvez par 'hasard', vous aurez le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question._

 _\- Vous remarquerez qu'il y a énormément de possibilités de gagner, alors pour équilibrer tout ça, j'ai une condition à vous faire accepter avant. Certes ça va être cruel mais ça l'est beaucoup moins que ce que vous m'avez fait. Si vous ne trouvez pas le deuxième indice avant la fin de la première journée, vous recevrez un ordre à effectuer de ma part. Il sera irréversible._

 _Je crois bien que j'ai fait le tour !_

 _Quelques dernières instructions avant de vous laisser :_

 _1- Ne tentez pas de me doubler, vous le paierez très cher._

 _2- Pour que le jeu soit valable vous devrez prononcer le serment suivant : Moi, Prénom complet Nom, jure de suivre les règles de Harry James Potter pour participer au jeu de la chasse au trésor. En cas de défection, ma magie me sera retirée. Ainsi soit-il._

 _3- Il vous sera impossible de parler de vos indices à qui que se soit, cette aventure vous la vivrez comme moi j'ai vécu les miennes, seul, réellement seul._

 _4- Si vous commencez il vous est interdit d'abandonner, mais si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, alors ne faîtes rien. Et soyez un gentil spectateur durant la partie._

 _5- Chaque soir, un compte-rendu est fait lors du dîner dans la grande salle pour voir où vous en êtes._

 _6- Ce qui se passe dans le château, reste dans le château. Si vous tentez de parler de ce jeu à quelqu'un, vous oublierez immédiatement ce que vous vouliez dire. Ceci s'applique à toutes les personnes qui ont connaissance du jeu, soit les élèves et les professeurs._

 _C'est terminé !_

 _Bonne chasse au trésor,_

 _Seigneur Harry J. Potter_

 _Ps : Ce n'est pas une blague, et une fois le jeu fini vous aurez une surprise._

Dumbledore releva la tête et d'un air sombre parla à la grande salle :

\- L'heure est grave, Harry Potter nous a abandonné.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Je préviens directement, il y aura peu de chapitres mais ils seront longs, et pour que je puisse bien les construire il me faut du temps. Donc la publication se fera de manière aléatoire, merci d'avance :)


	2. Chapter 2

Petite annonce : Ici, c'est le perso de Luna essentiellement donc moins d'extravagance et plus d'observation ! Aussi, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde donc merci, de même pour le guest ! :) Honnêtement je ne sais même plus comment j'ai trouvé le concept haha. Enfin voilà, l'écriture est probablement différente, vous êtes prévenus, et désolée de décevoir certains mais ce n'est pas encore le début de la chasse ! :p

Excusez moi aussi d'avance des fautes... Bonne lecture et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Quand on perd le contrôle**

 _\- Harry Potter nous a abandonné. La voix du vieux timbré résonna dans la grande salle._

Immédiatement plusieurs cris horrifiés retentirent, Luna se boucha les oreille n'étant pas prête à écouter leur si magnifique voix si tôt le matin. Elle était arrivée juste après les professeurs, d'habitude calme la grande salle était agitée. Avec son air rêveur elle se positionna à la table des Serdaigles entièrement vide d'occupants, de là elle avait un magnifique point de vue sur ce qu'il se déroulait.

\- Mais professeur, tenta un préfet qui se fit immédiatement fusiller du regard par Ron et Hermione, qu'est ce qui est écrit sur le parchemin ?

La salle redevint silencieuse, Rogue renifla de mépris et se retourna pour sortir. Personne ne le retint, McGonagall avait l'air soucieuse mais c'était dur de deviner à travers toutes ses rides. Oui, c'est vrai. Elle aussi était curieuse, qu'est ce qui causait autant de remue ménage ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde.

Le préfet allait répliquer voulant avoir le dernier mot, une nouvelle phrase en lettres de feu apparu le stoppant par la même occasion. Luna sourit malgré elle, quoi qu'ait lu Dumbledore, Harry avait prévu sa réaction.

 **C'est pas cool de tout garder pour vous, Dumby.**

 **Pour un peu plus d'égalité j'ai décidé que tout le monde saurait.**

Dumbledore pâlit et la directrice de Gryffondor leva un sourcil, pas vraiment étonnée que son supérieur lui fasse des cachotteries, pour une fois elle aussi serait au courant et c'est probablement pourquoi elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque des centaines de parchemins apparurent dans les mains de tous les étudiants et des professeurs.

Luna lu tranquillement le sien, et afficha un air toujours aussi rêveur. Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur son visage qu'elle cacha bien vite. Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards dégoûtés se demandant sans doute pourquoi ça ne l'affectait pas. A vrai dire, elle trouvait simplement que justice était rendue.

Et ça ne l'affectait pas pour une seule raison, Harry ne leur devait rien.

Faisant tourner une boucle blonde entre ses doigts, elle compta mentalement les secondes qui la séparait de l'explosion ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le boucan était phénoménale, on avait l'impression que s'était une ruche en activité constante. On pouvait presque ne plus s'entendre parler tellement ils étaient paniqués.

La voix du directeur résonna de manière amplifiée par dessus le chahut des élèves les faisant taire.

\- SIIIIILENNNNCE. Ah... enfin un peu de calme. Que tout le monde retourne dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ceux cités sur le parchemins, suivez moi.

Les préfets se reprirent et devant le regard noir du directeur, s'exécutèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Dumbledore se fraya un chemin dans la cohue, en même temps les élèves le regardaient avec crainte et le laissaient passer sans protester. Derrière lui, après un moment d'hésitation, Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas en échangeant un regard furieux.

De son côté, Luna hésita brièvement. Suivre le directeur voudrait dire, être sous son emprise. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, alors elle serait sous les feux des projecteurs et elle ne voulait surtout pas ça. Elle fit une moue contrariée mais bien vite elle le cacha lorsque sa professeur de métamorphose approcha.

\- Eh bien, miss Lovegood, qu'attendez vous ? Allons dans le bureau du directeur. Dit elle sévèrement.

Luna inclina la tête, donnant son accord et la suivit sous les murmures des autres élèves qui ne savaient pas comment la considérer. Le trajet fut silencieux, McGonagall ne devait pas savoir quoi lui dire. Avant de tourner le dernier angle du couloir, Luna releva la tête et s'arrêta.

\- Que faites vous, Miss Lovegood ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils en revenant sur ses pas, elle venait de remarquer que son élève ne la suivait plus.

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

La vieille femme sursauta en reconnaissant la voix. Elle pivota dans la direction que Luna regardait, pleine d'espoir, le vide se flouta laissant finalement apparaître Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas changé, non bien sur, elle l'avait vu hier. Comment aurait il pu changer physiquement ? Pourtant.. Quelque chose de nouveau était apparu, quelque chose dans ses yeux verts qui la regardaient avec une certaine rancune et compréhension, peut être ?

\- Monsieur Potter. S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici.

Harry lui offrit un sourire narquois, chose qui l'étonna mais la rendit rapidement furieuse.

\- Vous allez devoir me suivre, Potter. Votre jeu puéril n'est pas digne de vous. Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore laissera couler si vous venez vous excuser devant tout le monde et que vous oubliez votre petite rébellion.

\- Ce que vous n'avez toujours pas l'air d'avoir compris, professeur, cracha Harry perdant son sourire, ce que ce n'est pas qu'un simple jeu ou une action sur un coup de tête. Je sais très bien quelles seront les conséquences de mes actions.

Le visage de McGonagall se ferma, elle avait espéré que justement, ce ne soit qu'un jeu. Mais maintenant que Potter affirmait ses craintes, la situation passait à un autre niveau.

Un flash rouge quitta la baguette du professeur de métamorphose, Harry l'évita sans encombre, lâchant un soupire de déception.

\- Peut être aurais je du vous faire participer, vous aussi. Murmura-t-il si bas que seule Luna, qui l'écoutait l'entendit.

McGonagall était trop en colère pour y prêter attention. Le combat ne dura pas, quelqu'un venait d'assommer le professeur par derrière.

\- Merci. Dit Harry en parlant dans le vide, le corps du professeur s'affala contre le mur.

Luna contempla cela puis ferma les yeux. Sa main passant sur son visage, signe d'épuisement.

\- Ils vont t'en vouloir Harry... chuchota-t-elle. Et Dumbledore va encore plus me surveiller une fois qu'il saura cela. Il m'interdira même de participer à la chasse.

Harry sourit doucement en l'observant, Luna était vraiment trop gentille pour son bien. Les cris qui commençaient à s'élever du bureau, le firent rapidement redescendre. Sa notion du temps était altérée quand Luna était avec lui. Il se traita d'idiot avant de regarder gravement la jeune fille.

\- Dumbedore n'est pas un con Luna, même si j'aimerais bien. Tu es la première solution pour me faire rester et il le sait. Il t'autorisera à participer... du moins tant qu'il ne saura rien des sentiments d'Hermione. Là ça risque de se compliquer.

\- Je m'en doute. Fit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant près du professeur inconscient. Ses cheveux balayèrent son visage, le cachant. Elle va bientôt se réveiller Harry, et le directeur risque de descendre à tout moment. Que voulais tu ?

\- Te remettre ce collier. Déclara-t-il.

\- Un collier en forme de bouchons de bouteilles ? Rigola doucement Luna.

Harry grimaça, un petit sourire en coin le trahit tout de même.

\- Plus sérieusement, un dispositif te permettra d'éviter que Dumbledore rentre dans ton esprit. Dès que ce sorcier essaiera de croiser ton regard, tu auras envie de regarder autre part. Garde le sur toi, toujours, et ne reste jamais seule Luna. Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où il peut aller.

Luna accrocha le collier de bouchons en hochant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi vite découverte. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, Harry avait disparu.

\- Un dernier conseille, continue de porter ton masque... et prépare toi à ne plus avoir de tympans.

C'était au tour de Luna de grimacer d'appréhension. Le rire de Harry s'éloigna dans le couloir, s'éteignant progressivement alors que McGonagall papillonnait des yeux.

\- Potter ? Demanda-t-elle confuse en se relevant laborieusement.

\- Je crois que vous avez eu une hallucination professeur, le regard noir de l'adulte se braqua sur elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sénile Miss Lovegood, Potter était bien présent. Fit elle sèchement.

Luna haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Grommelant de frustration, elle se fit aider de son élève pour se relever, son dos craquant de protestation. Rouge de honte de s'être faite humilier, Minerva se jura que cela ne resterait pas impuni. Elle avait nettement senti quelqu'un l'assommer par derrière. Elle se chargerait de cette histoire plus tard, pour l'instant elle se devait de conduire Miss Lovegood dans le bureau.

Reprenant sa maîtrise de soi, elle arriva finalement devant la gargouille. Elle chuchota le mot de passe et attendit impatiemment que les escaliers descendantes pour les amener elle et son élève jusqu'en haut.

Arrivées à la porte, les cris la firent grimacer.

\- Miss Lovegood, allez y en première je vous prie.

Luna regarda la directrice de Gryffondor sceptiquement, avait elle peur qu'elle s'en fuit ou ne voulait elle pas affronter le danger elle même ? Retenant un gloussement, elle s'avança, prouvant que le courage ne faisait pas défaut aux bleus et bronzes.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, faisant taire ceux qui hurlaient derrière.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était assez amusant, jamais elle n'avait vu Ron aussi rouge de fureur et Hermione aussi hautaine et arrogante. Donc Harry avait raison. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle dès son entrée, un frisson d'appréhension la secoua. C'était dérangeant d'être ainsi le centre d'attention.

\- Voilà la dernière arrivante, professeur.

Luna pouvait clairement distinguer le mépris dans la voix d'Hermione, restait à savoir s'il lui était adressé. Dur dur. Souriante, Luna entra en sautillant dans le bureau, allant s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges vides. Les deux autres élèves étaient trop énervés pour l'avoir fait.

Derrière son bureau, Dumbledore la regarda faire, las de paraître perpétuellement joyeux et contrôlant tout. Cependant, ses yeux s'éveillèrent lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il y vit là une opportunité d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce que savait ce pion.

Avant qu'il ait pu accrocher totalement son regard, le collier de Luna lui envoya une décharge désagréable l'obligeant à regarder ailleurs. Ce que disait Harry était donc vrai, même le directeur n'était pas si blanc. Oh elle le savait déjà, bon nombre de fois il le lui avait démontré. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse s'abaisser à violer l'esprit de ses élèves. Elle retint un soupire, gardant son visage neutre et fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle était rarement venue ici, mais de ce qu'elle se souvenait, et des récits de Harry, la pièce n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi remplie de vieux objets magiques éparpillés un peu partout. Elle reconnue néanmoins des miroirs. Sentant qu'on l'observait, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard scrutateur de Hermione.

\- Merci de l'avoir amené, professeur McGonagall. La congédia le directeur.

Pour autant, l'animagus ne bougea pas d'un poil. Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié. Inclinant la tête il insista silencieusement pour qu'elle sorte. McGonagall s'échauffa, les joues prenant une légère teinte rouge.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis ici en tant que directrice adjointe et avant que vous ne protestiez, le jeu n'a pas encore commencé. Par ailleurs, j'aurais un certains fait à vous transmettre.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Albus fit apparaître un quatrième siège, enjoignant les deux élèves debout à s'installer. Franchement, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Les deux gryffondors parurent soulagés, Minerva arqua un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourquoi sa présence rassurait elle autant ses élèves ? Elle savait le directeur intrusif mais tout de même...

\- Bien. Déclara Dumbledore, reprenant du poil de la bête. Vous savez tous ce qui nous réunit ici. Harry n'est plus vraiment lui même en ce moment... Le directeur sembla hésiter un moment avant de poursuivre en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté. Il a pris ses distances à la mort de Sirius Black, avez su où il passait la majeur partie de son temps ?

Luna émit un gloussement.

\- Avez vous quelque chose à nous apprendre, Miss Lovegood ? Sourit gentiment Dumbledore, la perçant de son regard.

Luna secoua la tête une main devant la bouche.

\- Dans ce cas,poursuivons. Je disais donc, nous devons mettre la main sur Harry, Luna ici présente pourra nous y aider...

 **DING DONG ! Mes dames et Monsieurs, la chasse va commencer dans 20 minutes. Soyez vigilants.**

 **PS : Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas comploter contre moi, halala, l'heure a été avancée. N'oubliez pas que vous devrez vivre cette aventure seuls !**

Albus Dumbeldore se pinça l'arrête du nez, cet idiot de pion venait de tout faire rater. Oh non. Il refusait que cela se passe ainsi.

\- Professeur, que devons nous faire ? Interrogea Ron qui venait enfin de se calmer.

\- Hé bien... Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix pour l'instant...

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas briser ce jeu ? S'étouffa Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était impossible de retrouver Harry dans le château et de le faire revenir ici, il était le directeur de Poudlard bon sang.

\- Malheureusement non Miss Granger. Déclara sombrement le vieux fou. Poudlard protège Harry Potter. Conclu-t-il en glissant un regard vers McGonagall qui pâlit subitement, la démonstration de pouvoir un peu plus tôt venait bien de le prouver.

\- Cela en dit long sur ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry. Rajouta innocemment Luna.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle venait de mettre une cible sur sa personne, mais c'était trop tentant. Les voir ici à se morfondre car leur sauveur ne répondait pas à leurs attentes l'horripilait.

\- Que voulez vous dire Miss Lovegood ? McGonagall avait là l'occasion d'éclairer les agissements de Dumbledore, avant que son élève n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore prononça le serment magique, la clouant sur place.

L'heure était vraiment grave si son supérieur ne trouvait pas d'autres options.

Une aura puissante emplît la pièce, acceptant ce serment. Une aura qui n'était pas celle de Dumbledore. Laissant ses épaules s'affaisser, le directeur demanda aux autres participants de faire de même.

\- J'essaierai de trouver une solution, mais d'ici là nous devons nous plier aux exigences de Harry. Leurs promit-il. Comprenez que nous n'avons pas le choix, du moins si nous voulons le garder ici.

Luna observa discrètement le visage de Hermione. La brunette était furieuse, ses sourcils froncés dans une intense concentration et ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Ron qui gardait tête basse. La gryffondor se releva brusquement, raclant la chaise contre le sol.

\- Je crois que Harry a raison pour une fois professeur, on fera le jeu chacun de notre côté. Lança-t-elle froidement. Seul.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois les occupants de la pièce, s'attardant sur Luna. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil devant le regard de défis de la lionne. Puis elle claqua la porte sur son passage.

\- Bien, se reprit Minerva qui n'avait pas l'habitude que l'une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard se rebelle ainsi. Je crois que vous devriez aller dans vos dortoirs les enfants, pinça-t-elle les lèvres sévèrement, comme il n'y a pas d'autres solutions vous êtes dispensés de cours pendant une semaine. Jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Libre à vous de participer ou non. Mais en tant que directrice adjoint, je vous prie de le faire.

Luna n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'emboîter le pas de Ronald, qui était franchement pommé. Avant de fermer la porte elle se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Je vous plains professeur, je vous plains d'être autant aveuglé par le pourvoir.

Puis elle ferma, laissant deux adultes surpris et préoccupés derrière elle.

* * *

Hermione s'était précipitée vers les toilettes du première étage, là où tout avait commencé. Elle entra brusquement, faisant fuir les filles qui se trouvaient là. Enfin seule, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte d'une cabine, une main sur le cœur.

Une douleur sourde lui compressait la poitrine. Manquant de la faire suffoquer à chaque inspiration. Comment avait elle fait pour en arriver là déjà ?

Un seul nom raisonnait dans ses oreilles : **Dumbledore.**

Quelque chose d'humide glissa sur sa joue, elle l'enleva et regarda, surprise, une larme au bout de ses doigts. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Ah oui, depuis la première année. Cette année où pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie utile.

Elle était bien loin la jeune fille hautaine et pleine d'assurance qu'elle montrait en publique. Ici, il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide.

Un sourire emplit de regret étira le coin de sa bouche et dans un murmure elle prononça le serment.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. À attendre pour Harry.

* * *

Ron déambulait dans les couloirs, Luna l'avait laissé dès qu'ils étaient sortis. Il avait bien essayé d'obtenir des explications mais Loufoca avait juste rigolé puis était partie. Cette fille était vraiment folle à lier.

Il shoota rageusement dans une armure. Un cris de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Merde... Merde, merde, merde. S'énerva-t-il. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Harry !

Sautillant en se tenant le pied, il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de devenir ami avec ce crétin arrogant ? Maintenant il se retrouvait seul et il ne savait pas quoi faire. La douleur reflua et il put souffler de soulagement. Cet espèce de con brisait un à un les plans qu'il s'était fait pour le futur. Devenir un auror grâce à la renommée de Potter, vivre une vie loin de la misère et du Terrier.

Échapper à sa mère.

La haine prit le dessus, à cause de ce balafré, il resterait à jamais le petit Rorinouchet de sa maman. Il ne pourrait pas se distinguer... même avec l'aide Dumbledore.

Il frappa le mur, son poing chargé de colère s'écrasa pitoyablement contre le mur en pierre dans un craquement répugnant.

Ron gémit de douleur, le ramenant rapidement contre son ventre et se plia en deux.

Non vraiment, il était hors de question qu'il reste avec sa famille. Il voulait être reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui lui paressait diabolique.

Assis sur le sol, il sourit d'un air mauvais.

\- Oh oui, Potter. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Et il prononça le serment de sa main valide, ce serment qui allait l'aider à le sortir de là.

* * *

Dans la tour de Serdaigle, allongée sur son lit, Luna avait prononcée le serment depuis quelques minutes. Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Une certaine excitation à l'idée de résoudre des énigmes. Elle n'avait jamais fait de chasse au trésor grandeur nature. Mais aussi un certain malaise.

Elle se doutait bien que Harry n'allait pas laisser les autres s'en sortir. La blonde espérait juste que ça ne se retourne pas contre son ami.

Elle contempla le haut de son lit. Ron et Hermione avaient ils fait le serment eux aussi ?

Luna soupira et se retourna sur le ventre. Ses habits étaient froissés mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Il n'y avait personne dans les dortoirs, c'était reposant. Elle caressa sa baguette distraitement, ça l'apaisait.

Cette semaine allait être probablement bien mouvementée, et pour une fois elle se retrouvait au devant de la scène. Tout le monde allait suivre ses fait et gestes.

Elle s'interrogea tout de même, qu'est ce que Harry lui avait réserver ? Contrairement aux autres elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

 **La partie commence dans 5 secondes... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...**

Elle eut un sursaut en attendant l'annonce, puis un sourire de requin apparu sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux scintillèrent d'impatience, enfin, la chasse allait commencer...

 **Bienvenue dans la chasse au trésor la plus importante d'Angleterre. Voici la première devinette. Vous avez jusqu'à 23h pour découvrir ou se trouve la suivante. Bonne chance et... amusez vous bien !**

Oh oui, peut être que finalement elle voyait ce qu'Harry lui réservait. Une fois la devinette écoutée, elle défroissa ses habits et sortie en courant d'excitation.

Harry avait raison, c'était un jeu, un jeu dans lequel on devait aussi s'amuser.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour ce début. Le prochain chapitre est dédié aux devinettes, par qui voulez vous que je commence ? A bientôt !


End file.
